


our little secret

by jemmas_daisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 03, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: Their little secret that they found hard to keep behind closed doors but somehow managed to.(Season 4 AU where Jemma and Fitz were expecting a baby the whole time- and did they tell anyone? Well there's no way I'm telling you that just yet.)
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 32





	1. monkey

The day was finally over and Jemma had made her way back to herself and Fitz's bunk. She slowly opened the door and sighed, strolling in only to collapse on the bed in her work clothes and shoes. Fitz, who was sitting on his side of the bed patiently waiting for Jemma to come back freed one of his hands to gently rub her back.

"Long day Jems?" Fitz raised an eyebrow and Jemma nodded. "Oh was it Mace again? Pushing your buttons, I'm telling you I don't trust him."

Jemma rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes, leaning up beside her boyfriend.  
"You know exactly what it was Fitz." She untucked her blazer and all her tight clothing out of her pants so she could be relaxed without changing just yet.

"Oh right- That " About a month ago, Jemma had found out she was pregnant. Fitz had been absolutely terrified and they both didn't know what to do about it. Until, eventually the idea of having a baby grew on them. Now Jemma was officially 16 weeks pregnant and starting to show slightly when she wasn't wearing lots of layers.

The team didn't know, they couldn't know- not yet, when Jemma eventually did start to show more she supposed they'd have to tell the team..

"Was the little Miss giving her Mummy a hard time at work with the evil boss hm?" He placed the hand that was rubbing her back on to her stomach.

Jemma smiled lightly but was still a bit grumpy. "He's not evil what gives you that impression and why do you just assume our baby is a girl?" She shuffled away slightly to pull her top over her head and reach for the pajama shirt that lay on the bed waiting for her.

"I can just feel it, She's definitely a girl."

Jemma pulled on the rest of her pajamas and slid under the covers next to Fitz.  
"Well if They're a boy then you're going to be very angry so I wouldn't make assumptions." Fitz made a face.

"Is anyone catching hints that you might be pregnant?" Fitz made sure Jemma was comfortable in his arms.

"No- not yet but May probably will.. Soon.."  
Fitz chuckled until he realized she was dead serious. May was just smart and nosey like that.

"We hid your tests in our bunk she won't find out unless you tell her Jems don't worry."  
Jemma smiled, reaching up to press a kiss to Fitz's lips. "Of course."

"But if Daisy was here- I would've told her.. I might've even told her before I told you.." Jemma trailed off, she missed her best friend so much these last six months.

Fitz looked slightly offended. "I take full offense of that statement." Jemma laughed again and Fitz was just glad to see her happy.

"Maybe I don't want to hide it anymore- Would you be up for telling some friends about it?"

Fitz looked down, their baby was supposed to be their own private thing that they could marvel about together no matter what happened with anyone else. Jemma wanting to tell people brought more than two people into their situation.

"I mean it would depend on who you're telling- I don't want you to be held back from your work just because they think you're fragile..."

Jemma huffed, turning over to face the wall which left Fitz disappointed, though his hand still rested on her stomach.   
"Thank you for being an amazing father already Fitz-" Jemma said after a long pause. "I couldn't imagine anyone else in your position."

Fitz smiled a goofy grin as Jemma turned back to face him. "Oh Jems I love our little monkey already." Jemma smiled back, cupping her hand over his hand that was resting on her tiny baby bump.

"We haven't even met her yet but I'm sure she's beautiful, amazing- brilliant and smart.." Jemma finished and Fitz smirked   
"What?" Jemma raised an eyebrow.  
"You just admitted our baby was a girl." Jemma defeated him in a flurry of kisses.

"Oh hush." And he made sure he did.


	2. project ducke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is finding it harder to hide her little secret at work. She also goes apartment viewing-
> 
> (Kinda compliant to season 4 but I am adding my own dialogue.)

The next morning, Jemma waited for her unsuspecting boss in the main control room of the Playground base. After work she was going to go look at an apartment. Her and Fitz had only started talking about living together rather recently since the news of their baby came about and it wasn't like they were base bound.

So they started booking viewings and this one did look awfully promising. The breakfast nook, just like she'd wanted and two bedrooms so that maybe they could turn the second into a nursery for when their baby did come.

Jemma was snapped out of her domestic daydream when Mace entered the room.  
"Good morning Agent Simmons." He greeted, holding a cup of coffee- which wasn't so great.. For Jemma at least.

Certain things had made her very nauseous this trimester and coffee was one of them. Having to hide that disgusting feeling around her own boss was really hard most of the time. She had managed to sit through an entire meeting with him without literally vomiting last week. What an achievement.

"Good morning Director- what's on the agenda today?" Simmons decided that maybe speeding things up rather than their usual small talk would be better for her stomach.

"The science department needs you to look over some variables for the upcoming D.U.C.K.E. project." Jemma looked over at Mace like he had three heads.  
"Duck-ay, as in duck? The bird?"

"It's an acronym but they really could've picked a better one-" Mace sipped his coffee, Jemma made a face unexpectedly.  
"I know it's a weird name but please be nice about it to them later Simmons. They're working really hard on their digital reach to S.H.I.E.L.D. across the globe."

Jemma shook her head. "No-no of course not I'm just thinking about- my early leave today, Right.. 1:30pm?" Mace nodded.

Jemma smiled a little and removed herself from the room, she only had to look over the science department's- duck project? Then she could leave.

She started by walking to the kitchen to grab a cup of tea only to spot May making a green smoothie. "Good morning Agent May!" She smiled brightly at the other woman.

May turned around and noticed how cheerful Jemma was this morning.  
"Good morning to you too Simmons, something exciting I don't know about- because you're ranked higher than me?-"

Jemma rolled her eyes, her being Advisor to the director in science and technology wasn't making anything easier with her past teammates. "No I'm just happy to see you- we haven't talked since..."

May raised an eyebrow. "We talked yesterday...?" Jemma nodded, trailing off to look at the ingredients May was putting into her smoothie. One of which was an avocado-

An avocado was roughly the size of her baby at this very moment. It made her marvel at the thoughts.. May had probably noticed she'd gotten lost in her thoughts just then and there.

"Simmons?- You ok?" She finally asked, placing a gentle hand on Jemma's shoulder.

"Always."

___

After being completely grilled by May, Jemma had made a cup of tea and was heading down to the lab. She hoped Fitz had something to do with project D.U.C.K.E. or she would slightly lose it. She also just really wanted to talk to whoever made up the acronym.

The doors of the lab swung open and all the lab assistants looked scared out of their shorts, Jemma never understood how they found her scary- even now.. Maybe they heard her shouting at Fitz in the hallway when he didn't stir her tea anticlockwise the other night. Blame the hormones.

She glanced around the room trying to catch a glimpse of a certain blue shirt belonging to her boyfriend. No shirt was spotted, just a bunch of sad plain lab coats.

"I'm here to inquire about project D.U.C.K.E?-" Jemma asked the two Physicists to her left, they nodded and showed her the file. Jemma flicked through it and it seemed to be just a project on new sources of kinetic energy- no one was being harmed by it so she approved it and then realized that was her work for today done which really was barely nothing.

If this was her standard then she could definitely go through the rest of her pregnancy working, maybe just taking shorter hours near to the end. As comfy as her black and white slip ons were- walking around in them all day was starting to get exhausting.

Jemma assumed Fitz would let her take the car to the apartment viewing, so she left in her work clothes and drove the 15 convenient minutes from base. It really was already perfect and she'd not even seen it in person yet.

___

The apartments were all new and recently built just off the city exit, Jemma really like their "aura" and sense of simple.. After all, less is more.

She took out her phone, sending a quick message to Fitz with a picture of the apartments, circling the one that she had booked and a few minutes later as Jemma was checking in with the really friendly landlord, Fitz sent back a picture of himself smiling. It made Jemma's heart flutter.

This was the man she was going to have a baby with and- maybe some day call her husband.. She didn't mind the sound of that.

Jemma took the lift up to the second floor of the apartments which could hypothetically not be the last time she ever walked into it- because she hoped that one day it would be her home.

She strolled in, it was perfect- A breakfast nook right in the corner of the living room and a lot of empty space to make her own. Just before Jemma could send a message to Fitz she spotted another person opening the door behind her.

The person collapsed to the floor and Jemma recognized them immediately.

"Daisy?-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter lengths will vary and this time it was very long haha- unexpected for me because I struggle with making chapters long.


	3. a wanted vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma helps an injured Daisy in her new apartment.

Daisy was still leaning against the door, she'd been conscious for about 5 minutes now, which was good for Jemma even though she had a lot of questions about everything that had just happened.

"I'm sorry- I just wanted to.. see you without SHIELD being on my ass.." Daisy hissed at the pain of the cuts and bruises on her back. Jemma was already getting her medical equipment to patch up the wounds.

"I know Daisy. I know how hard it's been these last couple months.. You're not doing so good and I just wish you'd come back to base and we could help you-" Jemma sighed, beginning the small procedure.

Daisy took a shot of the medication she'd stolen for her bone pain, Jemma glanced down at the stuff and shook her head.  
"Oh, Self medicating?- those bone-restoration pills you've been stealing don't relieve pain- Are you using your arm gauntlets?" She asked as she cleaned the cuts on her friend's back.

Jemma received no exact answer to that, so she went on. "They don't work perfectly but we designed them specifically for-"

"They're not incognito." Daisy cut off. "Stop mothering me, please."

Jemma sighed, "I'm sorry." Daisy hissed at the pain coming from the rubbing alcohol.  
Simmons pushed herself from the ground and stood up, discarding the medical equipment.

Daisy nodded. "I'm also sorry about how I've left this place looking like a murder scene.."  
Jemma shook her head. "We can clean it up- I have another hour left in my slot anyways.. but how did you know I'd be here?"

Daisy felt her heart rate go up and the whole room suddenly felt very warm. "I-"  
Jemma waited for a reply but she didn't really mind if she didn't get one just yet.

"Alright- Your cuts are clean do you want plasters?-" Daisy turned around, to face her friend and nodded. "Got any fun ones?"

Jemma smiled, taking the packet of plasters out of her bag. "Pick three-"  
Daisy studied the animal plasters for a bit, picking a bear, a tiger and a bunny.

___

After that, they cleaned up the door and whatever else they had messed up. Jemma went over to the breakfast nook just to look at it. "You know- I knew you'd love this place.." Jemma raised an eyebrow and looked at Daisy. "Are you answering earlier's question?"

Daisy nodded "Ok yeah- I tracked your search history for like three weeks and you were just looking at homey stuff?- You and Fitz moving in together?" Daisy definitely wasn't going to mention all the baby research she had read from looking at Jemma's search history.

"Trying to- this place is really nice I was hoping it would be the one." Jemma looked around, thinking about what she could make of the space.

"Well it's yours.. If you still want it.. I took care of rent." Daisy smiled, first genuine smile she'd had in months- apart from looking at Simmons' search history.

"Oh Daisy- you didn't have to do that.." Jemma was so grateful but thought it was rather selfless of Daisy to do such a thing.  
"No it's fine.. I just want you two to be happy.." Jemma just wrapped Daisy in a hug. 

"Thank you- oh Daisy look at your hair, it's still lovely when it's short.. What's the eyeliner all about? You went full emo on me." Daisy looked down at the ground.

"These few months have been treating you a lot better than me Simmons- drop the skin care routine you're glowing." Jemma had been told that numerous times this week- because it was a common pregnancy symptom.

"Well- I'm just.." Jemma really didn't know how to make up an excuse- Daisy was really up close to her and even this morning when she'd checked in the mirror Jemma had noticed she was showing a little more than she had been last week.

"Pregnant?" Daisy joked, followed by a fit of laughs. Jemma awkwardly nodded.  
"I mean I saw you googling symptoms but I thought maybe it was for work- Jemma you're having a baby?"

Jemma grinned. "I am." Daisy hugged her again. "Congratulations- this is a good thing for you right?"

Jemma shrugged it off. "It is and it isn't but I believe in the theory that all things happen when they're meant to."

Daisy smiled once more, giving Jemma another hug. "I like that analogy- I'm really excited now! I've wanted a baby FitzSimmons for years." Jemma rolled her eyes, they'd barely been together officially a year..

"You can't let anyone know- I'm planning on telling Director Mace professionally and still working throughout the next few months of my pregnancy- then maybe I'll reduce my hours when the baby is born? I haven't really planned that far on yet.." 

Daisy pulled back, a hint of disappointment that she couldn't tell anyone.. but also who would she tell at this point?- She hadn't been in contact with anyone but Elena in the last six months.

"Your secret is safe with me Simmons- don't worry.." Jemma held a soft smile and then suddenly Daisy completely jerked away from her, holding her arm nervously.

"I actually- didn't just come for the bandaids.. I uh- thought I'd kill two birds with one stone..?"

Jemma tilted her head with a confused expression "Am I the bird or the stone?"  
Daisy handed her a piece of paper covered in blood stains. "You tell me.."

The more Simmons studied the writing she recognized it "These are-"  
"Inhuman asset numbers and GPS coordinates." Daisy cut off once again.  
Jemma looked up, concerned."Why do you have these?"

Daisy sighed "Snatched them from a group of Watchdogs on my way here- got a bullet for my trouble.. They're hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. servers, that's how they find their victims."

Jemma shook her head in disgust, "Impossible, S.H.I.E.L.D. servers are more secure now than they've ever been... They're held offline in protected government server facilities to-"

"Keep out people like me? Yeah.. well they're getting in somehow and.. I need you to do the same for me." Daisy moved a little closer to Simmons.

"You want me to help you hack my organization!?" Daisy looked up at the ceiling. "Simmons, they're targeting Inhumans. They are murdering us."

"There are protocols Daisy! I take mandatory lie detection tests- I can't just voluntarily aid a wanted vigilante.." Jemma went off to grab her bag. While Daisy took out the glock that Simmons had kept in her purse.

"What if it wasn't voluntary?" She said with a smirk. Jemma sighed, 

"I've missed you too."


End file.
